Love in a Tangled Web
by Rayze von Wolfin
Summary: Bumblebee is an obedient young male home servant / maid, who works in the Manor of the house of the three Dukes, for the lords, Sir Blurr, Count Shockwave, and Duke Waspinator
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bumblebee is an obedient young male home servant / maid, who works in the

Manor of the house of the three Dukes, for the lords, Sir Blurr, Count Shockwave, and Duke Waspinator.

Chapter 1: Love in a tangled Web.

Early in the break of dawn, Bumblebee laid peacefully on his made-shift bed as his mind drifted into the abyss of slumber. And as he shifts his slender form to his left side of the Victorian bed, he found his legs being tangled with his covers snaking around his sun-kissed limbs.

However, this did little to provoke him to awaken from his unending slumber of Wonders, Bumblebee wished to be laid in peace, to be left uninterrupted by any of his superiors for merely an hour or more.

As he continued to rest himself, a small crack was heard coming from the door of his private chambers, and to who was there to present themselves?

Why none other than Sir Blurr, the second keeper of the manor in which both he, Bumblebee, and his two older brothers lived in. With his magnificent muscular body present, he strode forward towards the bed which Bumblebee laid peacefully upon. In relation, Sir Blurr brought his right hand down upon the young mech's head, and gently strokes his pure golden locks of beauty.

With this, Bumblebee gruffly gave Sir Blurr's hand a hard smack before positioning himself away from the source of his disturbance. Sir Blurr merely stood there astonished, but quickly regained his composure and made his way to lie beside Bumblebee and hold him in a tight embrace as he slowly stroked his abdomen navel lovingly.

"Wake up, little Bee. You have chores to attend to, today." Said Sir Blurr as he nuzzled Bumblebee's cheek soothingly.

"Mmmm….please leave me be, and today is a Saturday. I have no chores awaiting for me to attend to." Implied Bumblebee as he stroked his master's cheek as a gesture of affection.

"Dearest, I wasn't referring to the chores outside this quarter." Implied Sir Blurr, as he slowly snaked his hand from his navel, to his night lingerie and onto his soft thighs. As he gave Bumblebee's thighs pleasurable strokes, he then brought his head closer to his, as he whispered sweet nothings into his delicate audio system.

"I have longed to touch you, my dear. It has been years since we last been with one another's company, won't you allow me to take you in my grasp my dear? Will you allow me to unbind this forsaken chain that has left you to be bound in misery of loneliness?" asked Sir Blurr as he dove his hand further towards his laced undergarments.

With a chuckle, Bumblebee immediately removed Sir Blurr's hand away from him, as he turned to face him, his eyes as deep and soulful as the depths of the cobalt sea in the horizon as the sun sets.

"I shall not give in to your desire to obtain pleasure from my body, my Lord. I have spent my hours, sweeping, washing, ironing, and dusting, to make certainty that this humongous Manor does not fall because of petty exterior and interior" said Bumblebee with much pride.

Blurr merely gave a defeated pout and said.

"You are no fun" he said before straddling Bumblebee's legs around his hard abdomen, as he slowly towered over Bumblebee's lithe form.

"I guess I shall have to fix that for you" purred Blurr as he nibbled on Bumblebee's swan like neck.

Bumblebee merely laid there and moan as impulses of pleasure, vibrantly travelled through his soft frame. Bumblebee slowly traveled his hands around Blurr's manly biceps and brought his hand lower to Sir Blurr's impressively tight European leather-made pants.

"Oohhhhh…. I had no idea you are a pervert, my Lord" said Bumblebee.

"Mmmm…. You have no clue what else I could do" Sir Blurr purred into Bumblebee's ear softly before teasingly licking the pinna and biting it in the process.

To be continued in Chapter 2.

(I do not own Transformers Animated/ and the characters which I have enlisted. However, this story is a tribute to of my favorite artist/writers. Hellblaze, Tora-Shiromaru, Zephony, Geminigirl83 and Lil Pup'.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From the Bottom of My Pulsing Spark.

Sir Blurr did not hesitate while pleasuring his little mech beneath him with sexual lickings and touching, as his hands move further below Bumblebee's lingerie, and towards his silk sown panties, which Sir Blurr bought for him as a gift.

"I must add, my dear. You do know how to make me go completely insane over you" said Sir Blurr as he slowly undone Bumblebee's silk panties, and slowly slid them off his golden mech's long sun-kissed legs.

As he left the panties abandoned on the wooden floor, Sir Blurr then lapped away onto the young mech's delicious port. His head bobbing up and down as his hands slowly stroked the young mech's beautiful slender frame. Bumblebee moaned and groaned beneath his Master's grasp, he placed both of his hands onto the older mech's helm as he continued to beg his Master for more. Sir Blurr did what his beloved intended him to do, instead of using his mouth and tongue, Sir Blurr replaced it with his erected, hard groin. However, before the young Master could insert his throbbing member into that delicious, wet, and tight port. Bumblebee immediately removed him from his port and laid him on his chassis instead.

This brought confusion to Sir Blurr as he faced his little mech one more time.

"Is something wrong my love?" asked Sir Blurr as he brought his hand up to stroke his little lover's face plate.

"Mmm… nothing is wrong, it's just….. well…." The words could not be spoken from Bumblebee's mouth as he was being hesitant.

"You could always tell me, you know how much I adore you my love" said Sir Blurr as he brought Bumblebee's and his face closer and kissed with great passion.

Bumblebee's hand roamed across the older mech's frame, as he was taken in by that delicious passionate kiss he shared with his Master. This is one of the many traits, why the young mech adored Sir Blurr; he was kind and gentle, unlike his older brother Shockwave, who takes logic instead of emotions.

Logic was always his priority,

Emotion was never accepted.

Bumblebee's thoughts were immediately returned to him, as he felt his Master pulling him close in a tight embrace.

"Then what is bothering you my love?" asked Sir Blurr once more.

With enough courage, Bumblebee had the pride to look up into his lover's optics and dejectedly admit his problem to Sir Blurr.

"Love, I'm still a virgin… I want to save my experience in sexual pleasure till I am ready to give up my innocence. Won't you please be patient?" asked Bumblebee to his beloved Master without letting him go from his grip.

Sir Blurr was stunned, but later he regained his composure and replied.

"You need not worry my love; I shall wait till the time comes. In the mean time, let us at least share the company of each other in your room" said Sir Blurr before Bringing both he and Bumblebee onto the bed and slowly bringing the covers over them.

He then wrapped both his arms possessively around Bumblebee's waist and kissed him passionately again before murmuring these three little words into Bumblebee's audio receptor.

"I love you. I love you so much you know that?" said Sir Blurr to his little mate beneath him.

"If you love me so much, could you at least let me pick up my panties from the floor and wear them?" asked Bumblebee, trying to pry himself from his master's grasp, but eventually found that his effort was futile.

"Mmmmmmm………. No, I won't allow that to happen" he said now tightening his embrace around his little lover's waist.

"You are being unreasonable, why not?" asked Bumblebee, turning to face his lover.

"Because I don't want you to leave me, I want you to be with me" said Sir Blurr as he attempts to pout his quivering lips together, and widened his big-blue optics at Bumblebee.

"That is not going to work my Lord!" said Bumblebee gruffly.

5 minutes later.

"Oh, I can't believe it worked, again!" thought Bumblebee as e felt his body being brought closer to that of Sir Blurr's

"Hmmm… He is rather cute when he is asleep." Bumblebee brought his free hand up, and stroked his Master's check lovingly before kissing him passionately on the lips.

With that Bumblebee laid his head on Sir Blurr's chassis and allowed himself to drift into slumber again.

Thankfully, Sir Blurr felt the kiss and brought his lips to Bumblebee's and kissed him lovingly again.

"I love you so much, and I intend to keep it that way." Said Sir Blurr

"Till death do us part" he said before closing the curtains behind him and bringing himself closer and nuzzling Bumblebee.

However, Sir Blurr did not take notice of the single red optic that was observing him and Bumblebee throughout their love session.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notice: Sorry for the wait, I had to find some good reading fictions on Jak, sadly it has come to my conclusion that most Jak and Daxter story I have read are not appealing as I have hoped for. Therefore, I shall have to write my own fictions on Jak pairings after I've completed this 3rd Chapter of "Love in a Tangled Web".

Chapter 3: Logical and Illogical Feelings

Later in the afternoon,

Maiden Bumblebee resumed his duties in the mansion as scheduled by Count Shockwave, the oldest brother of the three, his duty for the day was to dust all impurities from the Dining Hall to the Count's Study Room. However, as much as Bumblebee cared for the count, he could not help but wonder in his precious mind if the Count felt ill-mannered whenever he was around him.

"Sure, he is the holder of this Manor after the tragic lost of his father, Magnus. However, why won't he smile to me or two his other two brothers in this mansion? I do not wish to sound shrewd, but I find him more appealing if he smiles once in a while" said Bumblebee as he polishes the gauntlets of the impressively massive armor in Count Shockwave's Study Room.

As he polished and dust the remains of the fine trophies, Count Shockwave came in with a towering pile of documents.

"Good Morning, little Bee. Have you completed your chores as I have planned?" asked Count Shockwave while sitting down on his leather adorned armchair.

Bumblebee just finished dusting the priceless porcelain vase, turned to face his Master.

"Yes I have my lord, I have just finished dusting and wiping most of the trophies and priceless antiques of the Dining Hall, and your Study Room" said Bumblebee, with a smile that could blind even the brightest star of the universe.

Count Shockwave took notice of his angelic smile and immediately turned away from embarrassment, while he hides his flushed face from the lovely creature before him.

"Count, may I ask you the reason why you are always sulking and never smiling?" asked Bumblebee

Count Shockwave turned to him once again.

"I beg your pardon my dear?" asked Count Shockwave

"Well, it is just as so, that I never seen you smile in eons. I mean you never chuckle whenever Sir Blurr makes a humorous statement, you never cry when Duke Waspinator lost his true form after Lady Black Arachnia used him for her scientific recovery. In conclusion, I never see you change your expression my lord" stated Bumblebee.

But before he could get a respond from Count Shockwave, he was stunned that Count Shockwave's single crimson optic glared down at him as he moved to close the curtains behind them. As he finished veiling the curtains, he turned to face the quivering young mech in front of him, looking up at him with those huge adorable blue optics of innocence; Count Shockwave merely strode slowly towards the frightened young mech before him before carrying him in his large massive arms.

"C-Count Shockwave!!! W-what are you doing!? Put me down immediately I say!!!!!!" ordered Bumblebee as he fist Count Shockwave's broad muscular chest.

But this did little effect on the Count, as he carried the little mech onto the awaiting Victorian lounge sofa in his Study Room. Bumblebee was then laid on the sofa by the Count so that Bumblebee could straightened is maid uniform properly, and as for the Count he made his way over to the wooden chestnut shelf of his Study, after retrieving the book he seeks, he made his way back again to sit beside the little mech, Bumblebee as he wrapped his massive Decepticon servo around Bumblebee's feminine waist.

Count Shockwave reassured the little mech and said.

"With this book, you shall find out the reason I have not smiled in eons, and how you came to be our helper of this Manor, my sweet Bumblebee" with this stated, Count Shockwave gave a loving kiss on Bumblebee's cheek as he turned the cover of the book he was wielding.

"The story begins……

To be continued in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sorry for the late post, I was in the middle of completing another fan-fiction requested by a close friend. In a different tone, we last stopped at a scene where Shockwave has pulled out an unknown book from his Library and showed it to Bumblebee. Ohh…. The suspense is killing me =D.

Chapter 4: Broken Memories of the Fallen Father.

As Shockwave turned the pages to reveal the contents of every chapter, he turned to a familiar page he once wrote in memories of his forgotten past, a past where there were 4 masters of the Manor how he would grin over his happiness when he was happy, how it all ends, and how he first met Bumblebee.

"With these contents, you will now know the secrets of our pasts before you even stepped foot into this Manor, how this Manor came to be, and how our great father died in a tragic accident" said Shockwave, eyes shiftless from the leather- bared book.

"Are you ready to learn our history, little Bee?" asked Shockwave, while his crimson optic faced the innocence before him.

Bumblebee silently nodded and brought his body closer to Shockwave's.

"We begin" said Shockwave as he turned the page to Chapter 1.

"As long as the great all-spark war came along the planet of Cybertron, this Manor was built to house the mightiest of all war heroes in their time of battle and defeat, this Manor was rumored to have been built by the "Great Primus" when he first stepped foot onto this planet when his followers needed him the most. When he accomplished his structure on the giant Manor, he chose our father, Ultra Magnus, to lead an army of the most powerful leaders of different planets to help in his pursuit to destroy the enemy, Megatron, before he reached the all spark before he did.

Shockwave turned to Chapter 2.

"This happens to be the climax of the story" said Shockwave.

"The war was merciless, many of the great warriors fall prey to the great Decepticon race when they were on the spark battlefield, and many fought to protect Cybertron from the clutches of Megatron, while some did this for the glory of a Warrior's Trophy. The air was filled with dusts and rubbles while the fight went on, however, Ultra Magnus was shown less mercy as his servo was pried open by Megatron, when he tried to de-activate his pulsing spark, he was left there to bleed energon while the fight went on. Until a shadow crept across his form and helped him to rise from the ground. When he thought his life would end there and now, the form gave him a gentle smile before carrying him off to safety" said Shockwave

Shockwave turned to Chapter 3.

"As the great Magnus came to his revival, a soft servo came from the above and slowly caressed his cheek lovingly. Ultra Magnus woke from his slumber and found a young femme medic watching over him while he was brutally bruised because of the on going war. Ultra Magnus kept persuading the young femme to allow him to walk back to the battlefield to fight against Megatron again, however, the femme kept resisting is need to return to the blood shed battle. He was bruised and broken, how could she even dare herself to let him go in this conditions, instead she kept telling him to rest his body, and let is comrades to take care of the battle while he recovers from his bruises. Days have passed, and so did the on going war, none of Magnus friends came back to pay a visit to him and none were returned to him to the Manor when he returned, as all his hopes came to tragic loss, the femme medic was there to comfort him in his time of need. She and Magnus shared each other's company as he did his best to recover, and one thing lead to another, Magnus and the young femme tied the knot."

Shockwave turned to Chapter 4.

"His love for the young femme grew, as he and she brought 3 beautiful sparklings into Cybertron, named Blurr, Waspinator, and Shockwave. He was happy for his family's happiness including his, however their happiness came to an end as Megatron broke into the Manor and attacked him, they fought servos to servos as they did not hold back their anger against each other, and before Megatron could give a fatal blow towards Magnus Spark Chamber, the young femme came in and took the fatal blow for Magnus, Magnus watched in horror as his lover's body was dragged across the floor before him by Megatron as he tried to pry her body from his servo. Magnus was furious, he attacked Megatron without hesitation as he screamed and yelled at him for destroying his happiness. His Lover. His Bondsmate. As he left Megatron to lie dead on the cold floor of the Manor, he made his way over to his fallen lover and embraced her tightly against his chest, hoping even the slightest pulse of his spark could revive her.

But it did not" said Shockwave.

Shockwave turned to Chapter 5, the final Chapter.

" Time passed by and the war came to an end, my brothers and I were now much older to fend for ourselves after our father's death over his old of age. And we were left with his warriors, wealth, and the Manor. As our hearts came crushing down, a young golden mech came to our door-step, wounded and damaged. We did all we can to rescue to young mech before he ends his life with a tragic end just like our mother, until hope brought the young mech back from the dead, his beautiful deep blue optics staring at us as we surrounded him with caution, and his golden exterior gleaming from the rays of the sun, we were taken breathlessly by his enchanting beauty as he gave a small whimper in discomfort. We asked him for his name but he told us he had no name, he was programmed without a name, how pitiful, until we found it in our spark to name him after our beloved deceased mother, Bumblebee."

Shockwave gently closed the book with a small clasp and turned his attention towards the young mech besides him.

"So now you know the past, the pasts of our lives and how you came to be" said Shockwave as he trailed his servo around the young mech.

Bumblebee merely stood there in silence before speaking once more.

"… D- Did you write that down yourself?" said the now tearing Bumblebee.

"Yes, and I meant every single word I wrote" Shockwave said as he brought his face closer to Bumblebee's

Their lips were inches away from each other, eyes gazing lustfully at one another, while servos graze over the young mech's slender body. Wicked claws caressed his cheek lovingly as one wiped the tears away from Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Whenever I see you, happiness will always fill my heart" said Shockwave before closing the gap between him and Bumblebee, as Shockwave claimed the young mech's lips with passion as his hands stroked his small slender body.

To be continued in Chapter 5.

(Be warned, chapter 5 contains extreme sexual activities that are not suitable for minors)


	5. Chapter 5

Notification: I'm back everyone =D! And as I promised, I give you Chapter 5 of the anticipated, nostalgic, somewhat romantic fan fiction; Love in a Tangled Web.Warning! (This chapter consists of mature contents such as cursing, lewd acts of love and blood. All underage readers below 17 should not read this to prevent any corrupted innocence from happening.Without any hesitations, I present to you;Chapter 5: Vanilla Twilight_"__My dear Bee..."__The addressed young mech looked deeply into the monstrous one-eyed Cyclops before him with his trembling body frame being pulled closer into the embrace of the older man before him. Bumblebee brought his face closer to Lord Shockwave and asked him with a honey - coated tone of voice._"Yes, my Lord? What is it?" Bumblebee looked up with a questioning look upon his face before he wrapped both his servos around his master, and pulled him closer so that their face are meters apart from one another._A devious glint was formed in the older mech's optical receptor before he pulled the younger mech closer to him so that he could whisper into his sensitive audio receptors.__"Shall we continue this in my chambers or would you like to do this here in my reading room? However, I must warn you,I hope you would not leave a single stain on my newly refurbished carpet. It cost me 100k credits just to get it in the manor and not wet._

"My Lord, forgive me but, I can't do that! As you can see, I am in love with another, and I made a vow with him that once I've completed serving the three Lords of this Manor, he and I shall be wed in the vineyard of Cybertron." Said Bumblebee as he refused to meet the older mech's gaze, who was staring at him with a thought of disbelief.

Shockwave did not take this information with great understanding; instead he crushed his lips with Bumblebee's in a heated passionate kiss where he fought for dominance in the younger mech's mouth with his tongue.

Bumblebee's baby blue optics widened in shock, and he immediately pushed his Lord away from him.

"W-what, are you doing my Lord?" Bumblebee stuttered as his faceplate was flushed in deep crimson as he pushed himself further away from his Master, only to fall backwards in a pile of organized documents left unattended on the floor of the reading room.

Bumblebee's baby blue optics snapped open in disbelief. "Wh-what?" he stuttered as his face flared furiously. "H-how could you even _suggest_ such a thing, my Lord? We can't! I... you... we..."

"How articulate, my dear Bee," Shockwave said, sniggering. When he felt Bumblebee's servo's slipping from his own, he pinned them back onto the wall behind the shorter mech with vigour. He leant down again but only met Bumblebee's cheek since the yellow-mech turned his head away. Shockwave scowled in annoyance and disappointment. "What is it?" he demanded hotly.

"We... we can't do this, my Lord. I love Blurr and not you," came the weak response.

Shockwave's scowl darkened further. "Why not?" he asked in aggravation, tightening his grip on the younger mech's wrists, not caring if it hurt. If it did, Bumblebee didn't show it. "Come now, my dear Bee, tell me why! Why can't we?"

The shorter mech closed his optics. "You should know fully well why," he replied in a soft tone.

Shockwave rolled his optic. "If you mean because of your naive thought of a betrothed to my younger brother, then I say ignore it for just this evening, let at least have the pleasure of exploring every part of your wondrous body frame before you are taken away from me my dear."

"It isn't just that, Shock-my lord," Bumblebee said firmly, hastily correcting him when he almost said the older mech's real name. "You're... What about your... status as the heir to the Manor, you as the Lord should not be tangled in love affairs with the help of the manor especially me! Did you not keep your word as a true gentlemech when you said that "I shall raise this manor to be well-known by the mech's of Cybertron and engrave my name as the first mech to not be wed to another?" He spat the last word venomously.

Shockwave's scarlet optics widened in comprehension before a smirk made its way to his face once more. "Dearest Bee... I knew you were upset about that, but... is that why you suggest marrying my insolent fool of a brother just because you could not have me? You really are adorable my Dear." Bumblebee didn't reply, but his reddened face was all the answer Shockwave required.

"But you aren't _really that_ bitter, _are_ you... my dear Bee?" the taller mech whispered and let his tongue roam over the younger mech's jaw, enjoying the shudders that wracked the shorter frame.

"Shock-Shockwave... stop it, you bloody slag head..." the young mech murmured deliriously without much menace behind it as he was slowly growing hotter, and his legs were shaking. He was turning to bloody mush because of a few sexual ministrations - and by _Lord Shockwave_ on top of that! It was unthinkable!

"Would you like to do it in my chamber, my Dear Bee?" Shockwave asked lovingly before biting down on Bumblebee's neck, annoyed when the younger mech held back his moans.

"Thi-this is _Sir Waspinator's_ bedroom, my Lord! We can't do it he-" He was abruptly cut off by a sharp intake of breath when he was shoved harshly onto the bed next to him. He attempted to scamper away but was soon pinned back down by Lord Shockwave and his impressively large well-built frame.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind," the older mech answered in a bored tone. "Besides, there's more important things to worry about. Like you trying to escape." He snickered here, still smirking. "How can you even struggle? It's obvious you want this," he said suggestively, gesturing to Bumblebee's prominent bulge in his panties. "'Though I've got to say, I have to thank my little brother, Blurr for actually putting _female mech's_ underwear on you."

"Sh-shut up!" Bumblebee shouted furiously, humiliated. He gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. He immediately glared irately at Lord Shockwave.

"It's surprising how submissive you are. I mean, sure, you're defiant obviously, but is that just a cover?" Lord Shockwave murmured and crashed his lips against the young mech's.

Bumblebee's optics widened in astonishment before he tried to pull away. When he did so, Lord Shockwave growled savagely in the back of his throat and crashed his hips against Bumblebee's growing erection, making the younger mech bite back a groan. Taking his distraction as an advantage, Lord Shockwave slipped his tongue into the shorter mech's mouth, licking every inch of it and letting it roam over the younger mech's teeth, privately snickering when the young mech attempted to bite him. Such underhanded tactics. Then again, he did used to be a double agent for his father.

Growing tired of Bumblebee's defiance, Lord Shockwave decided to utilise his own underhand tactics... literally. He slipped his servo into the mech's pink panties, smirking when said mech moaned loudly. "Careful, little Bee," he warned seductively. "You don't want the other masters to hear us... do you?" He winked and earned an embarrassed growl from the mech beneath him.

When Lord Shockwave saw that Bumblebee was prepared to fight back, he squeezed on the mech's member, making him backtrack. His blue optics widened before his furious blush became even darker and he threw his head back, opening his mouth but not letting a scream come through. Sweat slowly formed on the mech's brow as he shuddered.

"Already this hot, my dear?" Lord Shockwave teased.

"Sh-shut up, you bastard," Bumblebee said between gasps of air.

Shockwave snickered again. "With pleasure. I'd rather listen to you moan anyway," he said smugly, pleased when the young mech's only muttered weakly in complaint.

Lord Shockwave continued stroking Bumblebee's hardened member even as he inserted two fingers into the mech's backside. He hesitated only briefly when the mech let out a grunt of pain before making scissoring motions with his sharp fingers, smirking when Bumblebee's breathing rate increased and his back arched.

"My Lord... stop this at once..." Bumblebee hissed.

"No," came the blunt response. "You said it, right? I'm independent now. I don't listen to any orders..._my Dear_."

Dazed blue optics opened to stare up into Shockwave's own scarlet one imploringly with slight fear, surprising Lord Shockwave. The Decepticon halted when he saw the fright in those eyes and frowned nervously.

"Then... why are you doing this?" the young mech whispered gently. Shockwave's optics widened slightly when he heard Bumblebee's voice. He sounded like he used to when Lord Shockwave was little... "You wanted your independence... and you got it. Is this... is this revenge...?"

Lord Shockwave's optic widened even further at that question and he froze completely. "Re-revenge...?" he repeated incredulously, disbelief evident in his tone. Bumblebee didn't reply, he blinked quickly when his optics burned but not quickly enough as one tear slid down quickly. He abruptly raised a servo to rub it away fiercely but his servo was caught. He turned away, not wanting anyone-especially Lord Shockwave-to see his tears. "Little Bee, look at me."

Always being one to obey commands, Bumblebee looked up on impulse and flinched in surprise at the severely serious look in the red optic.

"This is definitely _not_ about revenge. You're an idiot to think that." He leant down and licked the tear off of Bumblebee's cheek. "I'm doing this 'cause I love you." He paused and very reluctantly and quietly asked, "Don't... you love me?"

Silence reigned for a moment before a soft sigh was heard. "I _do_ love you, you daft fool, but I love Blurr the more." came the muttered response. Shockwave blinked and stared down at Bumblebee, who was blushing even brighter than before and scowling at a random wall.

Shockwave's face slowly broke out into a grin. "So, can I continue then?" he asked cheekily.

The answer wasn't what he was expecting. Bumblebee's blush darkened even more and he closed his optics before murmuring, "Fine,as you desire my Lord."

Shockwave blinked in surprise again before chuckling. "Alright then, but only because you dressed up for me. You're so nice, my dear." He pondered for a second. "You have to look at me, though."

Bumblebee's optics snapped open. "_What_?" came the shocked response?

"You have to look at me when I'm inside of you," Shockwave answered bluntly, unperturbed but looking ever so slightly flustered.

The younger mech scowled and huffed. "Slag-head..."

"I'll take that as a yes," retorted the taller mech. "Uh, does Waspinator have any lube?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Why would he have _that_?" Bumblebee shouted furiously.

Suddenly a jar flew out of Waspinator's drawer and hit Shockwave in the head. The mech blinked before picking it up. "I, uh... found some."

Bumblebee blinked. "Where in the heck did that come from?" he asked.

"I have no clue whatsoever." Shockwave shrugged. "But I do not care anyway." He smirked and grabbed Bumblebee's legs, slinging them over his shoulders before coating his own member in the smooth lubricant. He grasped Bumblebee's hands gently, interlacing their fingers and staring into the blue optics meaningfully. "You ready?"

Bumblebee glared. "As I'll ever be," he muttered in embarrassment, trying hard not to look away.

Shockwave smiled and leant down, trailing a few butterfly kisses along the younger mech's collarbone as he inserted himself. He was pleased when he was awarded with a loud gasp followed by a whimper. "Does it hurt?" he asked lovingly.

"A-a little," came the gasped response, laced with pain but edged with pleasure. "But I'm all right..."

"'Alright then..." Thanks to Bumblebee's response, Shockwave decided to proceed. He thrust deeply once more and winced when Bumblebee couldn't hold back a scream. "Sorry," he apologised and kissed the mech's jaw gently. He noticed that his eyes were closed and pouted, thrusting harshly again. Bumblebee's optics snapped open and tears welled up in them due to the pain. "Don't close your eyes," he said in annoyance but again placed an apologetic kiss on his little Bee's lips.

"Nn...!" The mech beneath him moaned loudly the next time he thrust. Shockwave blinked before smirking. _Ah, I must've hit his prostrate..._ he mused distractedly as he continued thrusting, aiming at the same spot. "M-My Lord -"

"It's Shockwave."

Bumblebee stared up with dazed blue optics, clouded over with lust and tears. His cheeks were flushed and sweat drenched his optics. "Shock...wave..." he panted.

Shockwave smirked. "There you go," he said and gave one final large thrust. Bumblebee moaned his name loudly before he released. Hearing the mech's moan was enough for him, and Shockwave followed suit soon after. He then collapsed on top of the younger mech and once his breathing was under control, he rolled next to him and wrapped a servo around his waist. "So, how was it?" he asked, grinning.

Bumblebee wearily met his optic and blushed before glowering. "How can you ask such a thing?" he muttered irritably, closing his optics but burying his face in Shockwave's chest.

Chuckling, Shockwave pulled his little Bumblebee closer, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Unaware of a speeding-blue mech who saw everything that happened in that room before leaving with a clenched servos and a deadly glare, while scheming his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Explanations towards the upcoming Chapters; (Good Evening, Everyone. As you may have read, some of the reviews I have received from readers across the pacific have been confused with what I have written about the Chapters of "Love in a Tangled Web". Out of one of the complaints I have received is based on the robots, which is, are the Androids, Humans, or Robots? To answer this question, I have decided to make the characters into androids to prevent any more confusion in my story. Oh, please take note of this, I shall be making a Hetalia Fan fiction about a Female England, and I need your suggestions whether it should be a multi-pairing fiction or just single, it's up to the readers to decide .Without further adieu, I present;

**Chapter 6; Look at me, and tell me you love me!**

As the break of dawn of a new day filled the atmosphere with its sun-kissed skies and rolling of marigold clouds, sweet little robins from the nearby cherry tree can be heard chirping a sweet melody to compliment the beauty of 'Heaven's Eye 'and its majestic glory. The land of the Manor was now in full-bloom, with grass as green as emerald covered with shimmering droplets of morning dew and buds of tulips, roses and orchids slowly presenting their petals as they bloom. The atmosphere of the land was very peaceful, as well as the atmosphere in the room of Sir Waspinator, where two figure one large and another small, lay peacefully in the afterglow of their love-making.

Wicked claws were the first to move as they were guided to cup the younger mech's right cheek while they stroke gently against the soft frame and drew small circles upon it before carefully teasing the younger mech's chin with a single index and whispering lewdly into his ear,

"Did you enjoy yourself, my dear?"Asked Lord Shockwave as he slowly brushed his lips across the younger mech's audio receptors and flicked his tongue against it.

"How could you say that with no shame at all!"Said Bumblebee before shoving Lord Shockwave away from his delicate yellow frame.

With this, Shockwave was taken aback by the young mech's action and slowly build his pride and crawled back toward the young mech, this time he made sure the young mech was beneath him as he pinned his framed into the mattress.

"Why are you being so difficult with me? Have I not confessed how I love you more than my arrogant little brother? Have I not proven myself worthier of your love by taking you here and now? Have I not made my point when I told you I love you and you alone? But, why my dear, Bee? Why do you still choose him over me? Why do you still refuse my love, knowing that I was the one who had your back since the beginning? Please answer me this question my dear," Asked Shockwave before giving a pained look at the young Bumblebee.

"Was it his charm? Or was it his velocity that caught your attention?"Asked Shockwave before he removed himself from the younger mech and left the room before telling him,

"You better prepare yourself, my Dear. Breakfast is to be served precisely at 9:00 in the morning sharp, and I won't accept poor presentation; ... not this time."Said Lord Shockwave before leaving the room and entered his own to freshen himself up for the day.

"Yes, my Lord "muttered Bumblebee as he picked himself up from the bed and gathered all his belonging before heading into his bed-chamber, which is located at the left-wing of the hall. Bumblebee entered his room only to be confronted by a tall blue figure who was currently sitting on his favourite arm-chair while waiting for the little Bee to return to his room.

"My Lord! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you prepare yourself for the meeting you have today with your brother, Waspinator? Or did you come here wanting something from me?"Asked Bumblebee as he made his way towards his closet to retrieve a newly ironed dress.

""Now why is it that every time I confront you, you would accuse me of wanting something from you, Bumblebee."Said Sir Blurr, as he strode towards the young mech from behind and wrapped his waist with his arms possessively.

"I do not know, maybe it's because you've just entered my room during the break of dawn without my permission and made yourself comfortable on my arm-chair while I was away that brought me to think you needed something from me, that is all."Said Bumblebee before he withdrew a black-laced maid's dress with white leggings, a black corset and black pelted shoes from his drawers.

Sir Blurr has never been the mech who would come to another without a proper reason behind it. Whether it may be for armoury, energon, or tailoring his suits, he would always state his reasons for coming, including when it's the early of dawn. Bumblebee tried his best to remove the arms away from his waist, only to be captured in a strong embrace by the older mech and pinned against his bedroom wall. Confusion clouded Bumblebee's thought as well as fear, for the older mech that he wishes to marry in the vineyard of Cybertron was now gazing upon him with such intensity, as well as his grip on the young mech's frame begin to tighten, which made Bumblebee wince in pain.

"Where were you, Little Bee?"Asked Sir Blurr with a honey-coated tone that would make any young mech shudder with passion.

Primus! Did he come into his chamber the night before to search for him, while he made lewd acts with his older brother Lord Shockwave? Primus, what was he to do, should he tell him the truth? Or should he say something that bends the truth and yet it is not a lie?

"I was with your brother, Lord Shockwave. He needed me for something if you must know, and asked me to come to his study room yesterday, which is why I was not in my room."Said Bumblebee as he prayed to primus that Sir Blurr would buy what he was saying to him.

"I see, why did he ask for you to come to his study room, little Bee? Was there something interesting going on in his study room that he needed you to see?"Asked Blurr.

"Oh, he just wanted to show me an old journal that he kept for years based on the history of the Manor, as well as how I came to be the servant who I am today, that is all."Said Bumblebee as he tried to push Sir Blurr away from his body frame only to be pinned again by the older mech.

"Little Bee, you wouldn't be lying to me, your future mate, now would you? After all, we did vow to each other that we won't be keeping any secrets from one another and that we will always tell the truth even if it hurts did we not?"Asked Blurr as he tightened his hold on the smaller mech only to receive a small whimper from Bumblebee.

"My Lord, y-you are hurting me...Please let me go..."Said Bumblebee as he tried to release Sir Blurr's grasp on him.

Sir Blurr momentarily removed himself from the young mech only to capture the young mech's lips in a fiery, passionate kiss which was brutal and by force. Bumblebee pounded against the older mech's chest as well as tried to push him away from his frame only to be pushed towards his made-shift bed and pinned to the mattress with a looming superior intellectual officer above him, not wanting to let him go.

"Liar."

Bumblebee was stunned by this and asked meekly to the older mech who was pinning him to his mattress.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord?"Asked Bumblebee.

"You are lying to me aren't you Little Bee? I was here the whole night waiting for you to return to your chamber only to learn from the other servants of the manor that you were doing lewd acts with my older brother, Shockwave!"Said Blurr, now unbuttoning the younger mech's dress and ripping of the thin material of his panty from between his thighs.

Bumblebee thrashed from underneath his Lord and tried his best to console him.

"Please Blurr you do not understand, I was not willing to do so, please believe me I would never try to hurt you! I love you dearly and would not even dream to betray your love even once!"Proclaimed Bumblebee as he tried to soothe the older mech above him.

"Then, say it"

Bumblebee was taken aback by this, and tried to compose himself.

"Please repeat that once more, my Lord "Said Bumblebee.

"Say that you love me, your future mate, your lover as well as your husband. Tell me that you only want my touches and my caresses that you would never seek for another mech! Tell me that you love me and only me! Tell me, little Bee! Because if you don't, I would not know what to do with myself, I love you Bee, I adore you."Said Blurr as he grazed the neck of the smaller mech and trailed butterfly kisses on his slender golden frame.

(Meanwhile in the Dining Room)

Lord Shockwave was the first to reach the dining room before the others did, and was waiting impatiently for his Little Bee to serve him his morning toast, bacon and a side of energon. However, as he waited for his little Bee, the little mech has not made his appearance since he last saw him still in Sir Waspinator's room. Something was not right here. Not right at all. And Lord Shockwave is not too please about it. Lord Shockwave turned his attention to a random servant who just came into the dining room to prepare the utensils needed; and Lord Shockwave asked her.

"Where is my brother, Blurr?"

"Probably still in his room my Lord, he has yet to prepare himself for his meeting with Sir Waspinator, and the other servants told me that they saw him walking down the hall towards Bumblebee's bed chamber."The maid answered her master.

"Why did he go to Bumblebee's bed chamber? Did he want something to be tailored?"Questioned Lord Shockwave as he was keen to find out what was his younger brother doing in his little Bee's room.

"Forgive me, my Lord. When my helpers asked him why he wishes to enter the little mech's room he merely replied there was something urgent he wanted to discuss with him about, he did not say what it was about sadly."Replied the female servant as she made her was towards the kitchen.

So Blurr is confronting his little Bee is he? Well, I just want to have a little peak on what they are doing together in a servant's bed chamber; hopefully it is not something that I would soon regret about. Lord Shockwave stood up from his chair and left the room without anyone noticing his absence. One thing was currently in his mind and that was;

What. Was. Blurr. Doing. In. His. Little. Bee's. Room?

Lord Shockwave tried to make his way towards the flight of stairs that lead to the upper floor of where the servants' rooms are, only to be stopped by a huge figure, with a green body frame, muscular servos of four, and deep onyx optics narrowing his eyes dangerously at him. The figure was none other than his bratty older brother; Sir Waspinator.

"Shocky, may I have a word with you for a brief moment?"Asked Sir Waspinator who stopped Lord Shockwave, his younger brother from ascending the stairs any further.

"Can't this wait? There is a matter I have to handle at the moment so if you could kindly mo-"Shockwave was cut off from explaining any further because Sir Waspinator held up something within his grasp that was at Lord Shockwave's eye level so he could see the object.

"Why was there a cum-covered pink panty on my bed, while I was out?"Asked Sir Waspinator now closing the gap between him and his little brother.

"Waspinator is it really that imp-"Only to be cut off again when the older mech replied to him;

"Judging from the hand written label of this panty, it reads 'Bumblebee 'now what was a young servant like him doing in my room? Would you know anything about it my dear little brother?" Asked Waspinator as he narrowed his optics even further at his younger brother.

"I-"

"Answer me this though little brother;"Now Waspinator was gripping his younger brother's helm and locking his optics directly at his brother's before asking him this question.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

(End of chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notice: Hello My Lovely! Missed me? Oh how I missed you too 3 Sorry for this late entry, studies and workloads have been piling up, so without further a due, Let the 7th! Chapter of LATW Commence!

Chapter 7; Trials between Brothers and Lovers

This was never meant to happen.

This wasn't how it should be from the start.

Why?

Why is this happening to me?

These were the thoughts that travelled within the mind of the smaller mech as his frame was being held possessively by his "so-called" fiancé. He was currently being held against his will by Sir Blurr with his muscular frame blocking Bee from any means of escape as he kissed him passionately from his soft tender lips to his delicate swan-like neck. Gasps and moans escaped his lips but the only thing he wished to free is his appendages; which were currently being held back by a silk black tie which was previously worn by; Sir Blurr himself.

"Sir~ Unhand me this instant! You are out of your mind if you think you could just have your way with me without my permission! I said Let. Me. Go!" said be as he did his best to free his hands from the wrist-numbing hold of the black tie. All that the Sir could see and hear at the moment were the soft flushed features of Bumblebee's face and frame and his adorable gasps and moans as he coyly played with his perky pink nipples. This is how it should have been from the very start; him and sweet little Bumblebee enjoying each other's company whilst they basked in the afterglow of their love-making. No arguments, no affairs, just two lovers sharing both passion and love through the years to come. But recently his plans have ripped to shreds as there was an obstacle that was looming over his vision of a "perfect" future with his blushing bride.

A mech which has no humility,

No sense of understanding to anyone,

But most of all, knows nothing of the term "love".

Yes!

He is to be blamed for! He who could not leave his filthy, tainted, wicked claws to himself from touching his fragile lover, that he even had the nerve to claim him for his own greedy sake just to prove a point to his little baby brother.

Prove what Exactly?

Prove to him that he was manipulative?

Prove to him that he was worthier of the little mech's heart and not Blurr?

Bullocks!

Slag!

Liar with a mask to conceal his ugly truth!

He is brilliant, capturing a weaken Bumblebee with lies from a worn Journal. However, that journal did not exist to begin with; Father did no such thing as taking in Bumblebee, and No! He was not named after our late mother. Oh brother, you are truly worthy of being called a "liar". How will you explain to the little one when he encounters our secret? How will you answer him, Big Brother? All it takes is that chip you have kept securely in your safety box, and all your fantasies of being with Bee will surely burn along with your hope of ever understanding the term, "love".

Before Sir Blurr could say something to Bumblebee,

His cheek came in contact with the little mech's stinger and he was given a rather nasty blow across the face. This gave the little mech enough time to free himself from under Blurr and make a mad dash out of his chamber.

"WAIT! BUMBLEBEE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!"

"NEVER! I DON"T KNOW YOU! YOU AREN"T THE MECH I FELL IN LOVE WITH EONS AGO!" cried Bumblebee as he ran away from his room to a location unknown.

Sir Blurr, sat where he was on the floor, cheek bruised along with his ego and to add salt to the wound his beautiful mech does not know him anymore, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself for his actions.

"Oh Primus..." wept Sir Blurr as he curled himself onto the floor.

"What have I become?"

(Meanwhile With Waspinator and Shockwave)

Their gazes never leaving one another,

The oldest trying to seek for the answer, while his little brother is trying to avoid his question for reasons unknown. Before Waspinator could ask him again, a sight of a yellow mech coming down a flight of stairs with his face contorted with pain while tears pouring down his eyes, pushed both his sires away without a word and ran for the main entrance and fled the manor without a glance back.

Silence filled the air and both mech standing there were both in a state of confusion and shock.

What Happened to their Sweet Little Bumblebee?

"I am not going to have to repeat myself again to you, brother."

"..."

"Allow me rephrase that. I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE YOUR VOCAL CORDS OPEN JUST TO GET AN ANSWER FROM YOU, BROTHER DEAREST! NOW TELL ME. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?"Snarled Waspinator as he did his best to compose himself while handling what was left of his brother's horns.

This was surely odd, never before has he ever seen his brother Waspinator show such aggression towards him on any topic they encountered, however he picked the time to show this new side of him all because he saw the little maid running down the stairs with tears in his eyes and leaving the manor.

How Strange...

Could it be?

No. It can't be. Brother would not succumb to that with his current status as the Heir to the Manor after Father's passing.

But what if it's true?

Could Brother...

Have Feelings for Bumblebee?

I immediately brushed that thought away from my mind as I realised my brother was impatiently waiting for my respond.

"Nothing...I have done nothing wrong to the maid." Answered Lord Shockwave with ease, though the glares that were piercing through his optics could make anyone shiver and flee with fright, however Lord Shockwave isn't the one who would run off without a fight. No, he won't flinch and be tormented by his bratty older brother, Shockwave.

That's it.

With his last strand of patience being plucked so easily by his brother, Waspinator used his extra arms to pick his brother's frame and toss him off the flight of stairs, sending him crashing down onto the marble floor of their manor. With a chocked groan, Shockwave picked himself up and made a mad dash towards Waspinator. He grabbed him by the arm and managed to fling him across the corridor before he broke the bone of his brother's forearm. Dirty move, you ask? Yes. But was it all worth it?

Onyx optics were now hazed with the menacing intent to kill, shirt torn from the impact and blood dripping from the crook of his mouth all that was left intact were his five arms (excluding the one which was broken by Shockwave) which were ready to rip his brother from limb to limb with the help of his "own" menacing set of wicked claws.

Absolutely.

Both brothers were currently giving each other a fistful brawl of rage as one threw the other a punch whilst the other used an antique vase as a mallet to crush the other's helm to pieces. With marks covering both their bodies and blood painting the walls of their sheer white corridors, all seem to be an even match. Two of the most powerful Sirs of the manor were currently fighting each other of without the exchange of any words to one another. No, there is no longer a need to talk some senses into them. Their fates were sealed since Waspinator threw his brother of those flights of stairs and into the ground. Yes, this was no longer a battle, this is war! Shockwave smashed his brother's face-plate with the vase and used his free arm to knock him across the helm with a loud whack and crushed his audio sensors with the remains of the said vase, whereas Waspinator used his leg to knock Shockwave on the floor and wrestle him till he calmed down.

But that won't happen anytime soon,

Just as all seemed to have ended, Shockwave made a shocking turn to the brawl; he removed his eye-patch and there hidden within his left cornea was an in-bedded laser that was aimed directly at Waspinator's right optic. Without hesitation, the small laser was being charged and with his brother atop of him, this would be impossible to dodge even if he tried to move his face plate away, Shockwave could still aim for his left optic instead.

One Shot,

All he needs is one shot and the rest of his brother is history.

"Any last words, Brother Dearest?" asked Shockwave as he held on to Waspinator's arms securely and his boot-clad legs wrapped around his brother's waist.

"Bastard..."

All was left of his words were an ear piercing screech and magnitude which shook the entire manor from the great impact.

The scent of burnt wallpaper filled the corridor as rubble from the ceiling came crashing down onto the form of the previous Sir, Sir Shockwave. His body was currently unresponsive and his onyx optics which was filled with so much emotion was now gray with lifelessness.

I have done it...

I've killed one of my rivals...

I've killed my rival in claiming the rights as the Heir of the Manor; likewise I've annihilated my rival for sweet bee's heart and love!

YES! Oh Primus, Yes!

Before Shockwave could chase after his precious Bumblebee, his left leg was caught in a painful grip and as he looked down to his surprise he was faced with hateful look from his brother, Waspinator.

"If you very much as think that this is over" said Waspinator as he slowly regenerated himself with bits of his organs, flesh and limbs.

"Think Again..."

To be continued...

Author's Notice: Hello Again, hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter, with a heart-broken bee running away for his dear life and two brothers brawling against one another, how will this turn out in the next Chapter which will be posted soon? Will Blurr ever see the pain he has inflicted on Bumblebee? Will the brawl between Waspinator and Shockwave take a drastic turn? Find out in the soon to be released chapter of LITW; Oh just to make it fair~~

I need at least reviews from you lovely folks out there if you want me to continue this story remember that. Want more lemon? Send More Reviews3

Love you~~


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notice: I am back! Hello my awesome readers out there, no words of apology could reflect on how badly I feel for being away from the script for 2 years! So I won't say anything and instead you can just enjoy this new chapter of LIATW. Oh and a brief notice, I will be uploading on the 17 of July, because I'll be sitting for my Psychology Examinations. So bear with me till then. So without delay enjoy Chapter 8.

Chapter 8; What lies behind brotherhood?

_Why can't you just leave?_

_Why can't you just fade away into oblivion?_

_Things were much better when you weren't around to ruin this moment._

_Wasn't it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The scent of burnt wallpaper wafting in the air was as obvious as the broken fixtures and scattered mementos on the floor of the second corridor. The light fixtures were flickering and there was a dull sound of gears grinding from beneath the rubble.

"This could have been avoided if you'd just answer my question" said Waspinator as he placed a foot on top of the rubble where his brother was lying under.

"…"

"How long are you going to keep your thoughts to yourself?" asked Waspinator as he slowly kneeled himself down as to ensure he does not further damage his bruised limbs and aching back. One damaged servo was raised as it made its way above the rubble and slowly removed bits and lumps of plaster and shards away from the form of his unconscious brother, Shockwave.

"…You were always the weaker one…" muttered Waspinator.

As Waspinator reached for his brother's servo, his abdomen was met with a brutal force of his brother's leg and was swung back and crashed into the guest's room. Before he could retaliate with an assault, he was picked up by the nape of his neck and thrown across the room with great strength.

"Wrong again, dear brother" said Shockwave as he charged his menacing claws with enough electricity to stun his victim into an endless sleep cycle. Shockwave pounced onto his brother, and the both of them began their struggle to seize dominance over the other. Waspinator bared his sharp venomous fangs and attacked Waspinator with an agonizingly painful bite to his upper-servo; Shockwave screamed in great pain and withdrew his servo away by his reflex action. He turned his gaze momentarily away from his brother to look at the damage done to his wound, only to find the bite mark has left a nasty shade of purple over his skin.

"W-what did you do….?" asked Shockwave as he nervously stared at his brother Waspinator who was now beginning to stand.

"Impressive is it not? A little upgrade father left me, before his reign ended. I call it 'Black Mumba' a fitting name for a hallucinogen bite, isn't it?" said Waspinator as he made his way towards his brother.

"Father didn't leave us with any upgrades… this must be one… of your experiments you've been cooking up in your laboratory during your absence from the Manor…" trailed Shockwave who was trying his best to get a grip of his cognitive function so that he could plant a painful electric jab across his brother's faceplate.

"Perhaps, however how could you be so sure? After all, father did leave us with a lovely collection of exotic herbs and rare weaponry, so why not indulge ourselves with a little brotherly game of tag?" said Waspinator as he gripped his brother's servo with brute strength only to close in the distance between them with the sentence.

"… You're it" said Waspinator as a landed a punch across Shockwave's face.

"GAH!" cried Shockwave as the blow landed on his face scratched the glass of his fine optic. He blasted three bolts of electric shock towards Waspinator, who easily dodged them and made his way towards the bedside and removed the small lamp off the table and smashed it onto his brother's head.

"Ah! You foul bastard!" cried Shockwave as he lunged himself forward and tackled his brother to the ground. He gave Waspinator a few blows to his faceplate and used the momentum of his body, to force Waspinator to collide with the bookshelf behind Shockwave. Waspinator screamed in both frustration and pain, as he tried to remove the shattered pieces of wood away from his body so that he could even the score with his brother.

However, he wasn't quick enough, and Shockwave managed to grab his brother's ankle with one servo and threw him over the flight of stairs only to crash on to the marble floor of the hall. Sounds of cracking armour, damaged gears, and snapping wires were the last things Lord Shockwave heard as he tried to control his balance and made his way down the stairs slowly.

"Black Mumba, huh? Too bad it did not leave an impressive assault aside from giving me this splitting headache" said Shockwave as he hovered over the unconscious body of his fallen brother.

"Putting yourself at risk… conducting questionable experiments in father's lab… what were you thinking? Have you truly gone mad?" asked Shockwave as he laid himself near his brother's body, so that he could compose himself.

Whatever that was in that painful bite was slowly eating his thoughts like termites munching on a nice plank of maple wood, it was causing him to lose his functions over his cognitions as well as his perception. This is bad. If I don't get a grip of myself now, he would surely pull a fast one over my eyes and assault me before I could make a move.

Need to find the lab.

Shockwave staggered a little as he tried to make his way towards the study, only to have his ankle grabbed from beneath him by his brother.

Oh bother, not again.

Waspinator jolted his upper body strength towards the grip where he was holding his brother, and smashed his frame into the marble floor. Scream of agony could be heard throughout the manor, however no matter how much each of them cried, their servants would not intervene, because they fear for their well-being.

This fight between two brothers continued until both of them stopped, panting for air and their bodies marred with deep gashes and bruises from the assaults they landed on one another.

Silence filled the room as the two siblings just stared at one another from across the room, waiting for the other to make his move.

Only to be broken with a question.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Shockwave as he continued staring at his brother's expressionless face.

"…"

"Are you not satisfied with being the heir to the Manor? Are you that so egocentric with yourself that you can't accept the happiness of someone else?" continued Shockwave as his gaze sharpened at his brother, for each word he said.

"…"

"You are just full of it, you do know that, right?" said Shockwave.

"…"

"You have power, you have pride, you have the whole of the Manor to yourself, and you may keep it to yourself. I don't care, but I will not hand Bee to you" said Shockwave with great determination as he tried his best to keep his optic focussed on Waspinator, regardless of the effects of the Black Mumba.

"…You are too dense…" muttered Waspinator as he snapped his dislocated limbs back into place.

"What did you say?" growled Shockwave.

"Keep my servos away from Bee… Why would I?" stated Waspinator.

Shockwave took this as another challenge, and grinded his internal gears for another swarm of attacks. He was now pumped up; all he had to do was find a trigger point to disable his brother's venomous ability.

Only to be stopped by Waspinator, who was glaring at his brother from across the room with the same intensity of menacing.

"Did you honestly think I wanted this? Did you honestly think that I wanted the power I inherited from father before his passing?!" cried Waspinator.

All that Shockwave could do was stare at his brother, pondering what has gotten in to him now? Perhaps his brother has finally gone insane.

"I never wanted any of this; all I wanted was to be a pharmacist. Oh but no, father had greater plans for me, plans that included me being the next heir to inherit his fame and glory as the new Duke of Prime Manor." continued Waspinator as he made his way towards the fireplace.

Above the fireplace, there was a family portrait of the three brothers and their deceased parents.

Waspinator was fixated with the picture, although every inch of the manor was modified to fill the needs of each siblings; Waspinator has his laboratory, Blurr had his garage, and Shockwave had his beloved library, however the portrait should be left as it is. No one must touch that portrait; because it was the only escape Waspinator could attain in order to control his little _disorder_.

A _disorder_ he was ashamed of.

"Remember how much father adored this portrait?" asked Waspinator as his back was facing Shockwave as he continued to face the portrait, refusing to turn away.

"… Mother wanted a portrait of all of us together." said Shockwave as his gaze looked down on the floor beneath him.

"… A portrait that was taken, a week prior to the incident." continued Waspinator as his tone died down to a sorrowful mutter.

"Mother's passing, yes. Father believed that mother has foreseen her demise and that before her untimely end came, she wanted to commemorate to happiness and joy we have shared as family immortalized as a portrait." said Shockwave sadly.

_If only time cold reverse._

_Then none of this could have happened._

_Mother would still be alive._

_The brothers could be happy._

_But what's done is done._

_He can't change the past._

_However, he can change its outcome._

"Mother was a beautiful femme; she was gifted with intelligence and kindness. She was always a mother we could be proud of having." said Waspinator as he picked up a long black fork from the mantel and poked the burnt maple wood pieces in the fireplace.

"She still is…" said Shockwave.

"Too bad that since she's been gone, we can't hold back our frustration anymore!" cried Waspinator as he acrobatic his way towards Shockwave with the long fork still in his grip and smashed it across Shockwave's faceplate, only to miss and be attached to the wall instead.

Shockwave took this opportunity to plant a knuckle-sandwich in Waspinator's jaw.

A trail of energon trickled down Waspinator's chin, and he returned the blow with a powerful bite to Shockwave's shoulder.

"Tch! All you're giving me from your messily bug bites, is a splitting headache and nothing more. And I thought you were the most ruthless of us al…" before Shockwave could finish his sentence his world started to spin around him.

What was happening to his cognition?

He can't think straight, let alone move his limbs properly.

"Black Mumba as I have said is a hallucinogen serum that I made for the purpose to shut down the cognitive processes of my enemy." claimed Waspinator as he bared his fangs at his brother. Shockwave could see black fluid running down the tip of his brother's fang as he continued talking.

"One bite creates a painful blow to the victim's mind, you'll feel as you have said a 'splitting headache' being surged through that head of yours." said Waspinator as he moved towards his brother.

Shockwave moved back, trying to stay away from his brother as possible.

But that did little to his already weakened body; his optic was losing focus of his brother, he can't sense any semi-organic material around him that he could use to fend himself with.

All he could see is a spectrum of colours hovering over his vision, and his mind was going numb as the venom seeped into his blood stream.

"Two bites will slowly disrupt your vision, and the hallucinogen will start to take its effect on your mind. You'll be losing your sensorimotor shortly, and your thoughts will be clouded with a spectacular show of colours and distorted imagery" said Waspinator whose form is now looming over a shaken Shockwave.

"You… sick… bastard…" trailed Shockwave as he tried to land a punch onto his brother's face, only to be dodged easily and his servo captured in the palm of Waspinator's hand.

"Sick, maybe. But I'm also _demented_." cackled Waspinator as he twisted his brother's servo agonizingly and tossed him towards the fireplace.

Shockwave knocked his head hard on the post of the fireplace, a mixture of energon and blood was seeping out of the back of his head. Shockwave placed a palm over the wound and attempted to stand up, only for Waspinator to place his heavy boot-cladded foot onto Shockwave's broad chest.

"Everything was much simpler back then, back when mother was with us." said Waspinator as he exerted more force in his step.

Shockwave winced in pain, but silently listened to his brother's words.

"I'm pretty certain mother didn't wish for this to happen." exclaimed Shockwave as he tried to claw his brother's foot away from his chest.

"… It is unfair." said Waspinator as he kneeled down face inches away from his brother's.

"What? That your younger siblings get to have a more flexible freedom than you to choose our path in life? Or that one of us gets to have Bee's hand in marriage when the coming spring arrives?" asked Shockwave mockingly, as he gave his brother his smug grin.

"… Neither." said Waspinator.

"Then why in Primus' sake did you just immobilized me with your radical hallucinogen, and broke my motor gears? If it's not out of jealousy, then what is it?" questioned Shockwave, who was staring at his brother's optics with great curiosity.

"I just hate the idea… That my brothers are leaving me and the Manor soon, you will be busy with your studies on the internal effects of the all sparks on Cybertron's defences. Moreover, Blurr will be starting his business in modification of engineering on autobots of land vehicles. Whereas I will be left alone, in this big Manor with no one around." explained Waspinator.

"…"

"Why can't _he_ just leave? Why can't _he_ just fade away into oblivion? Things were much better when _he_ wasn't around to ruin this moment. Wasn't it?" asked Waspinator.

"Nothing was better without _him_, you do know that?" said Shockwave.

Waspinator pondered for a while as he thought of the memory he has shared with his beloved family. After their mother's death, father was severely depressed and refused to acknowledge his sons because he was still wallowing on the loss of his beloved. There were no smiles, there were no festivities. All there were was a big Manor with four lonely male nobles. Then their situation turned 180, when an abandoned bundle was found on their front porch.

"Father saw something in Bee. He saw a little of mother in him" said Shockwave.

"All father _saw_, was another mouth to feed. And that having an additional servant was sufficient in the house-keeping of the Manor" said Waspinator gruffly.

"… You still can't accept it can you?" asked Shockwave.

"No." answered Waspinator without hesitation.

"… Get over it, brother. We have settled the score years ago." said Shockwave as he turned away from his brother, so that he could see the spark of flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I still will not accept it. How could you just end it so suddenly without considering how I felt?" questioned Waspinator.

"We were young and absolutely intoxicated with pure grade energon. We weren't thinking straight. What we had was…"

"What we _had_ was love! How could you just toss me aside only to be infatuated with a help of lower birth!" shouted Waspinator angrily.

"…. I've told you, it was a mistake." Said Shockwave as his optic was slowly shutting from the hallucinogen's effect.

"No, the biggest mistake was when that _pest_ entered our lives and our world turned topsy- turvy!" hissed Waspinator.

"_Your_ world, but Bee was the mech that gave this manor some light of hope. Such a gentle soul should be cherished for what he has done for all of us…" mumbled Shockwave before sleep took over his cognition, and he lay motionless by the fireplace.

"He deserves nothing, that wretched mech has stolen not just you, but mother's name as well! Well no more, I will not stand to see my family parting from my side ever again!" claimed Waspinator as he carried his brother from the floor and placed him on the couch.

He gently stroked his brother's cheek and gave it a soft peck before he muttered under his breath that he will have his happy family again, and that was a promise.

"Only this time, the pest has to be removed from the picture."

"_Permanently_." said Waspinator under his breath before he left the room.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and as promised I will try to continue this story after my exams are over so please be patient. Alright just one more announcement, I have been writing an original fiction that will be published soon, hope that I could get a feedback from you. And I'll see you next time! Bye-bye :D


End file.
